


Sensational

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Just strait up romance, No Dialogue really, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, an idea i got while listening to Frank Sinatra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic, snowy evening with Antonio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensational

It was breathtakingly beautiful. The moon was the sole source of light, giving the large window a gentle glow as the snow gently floated towards the ground. And it was quiet, so quiet and peaceful. The only sound was the soft melody of some Frank Sinatra song that played from the radio. You sighed delicately, a sweet sound that only added to the serenity of the atmosphere. You stood in front of the large window, the moonlight silhouetting your figure against the brightness of the night. Just then, you heard your boyfriend’s soft humming slowing grow louder as he returned from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. His beautiful green eyes looked even more stunning when they reflected the light of the moon. It was almost cruel how handsome Antonio looked right now. Without saying a word, he extended one of the glasses towards you with a contagious smile on his lips. You graciously accept the drink, clinking the glasses together before taking a sip of the bitter wine. You felt your body warm up slightly; perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was the way he looked at you.

The song on the radio had ended, allowing the next masterpiece to begin. Even though the song had only just begun, you instantly recognized the tune to be Sensational by Frank Sinatra: a gentle song about a boy’s confession. It seemed to fit the mood perfectly. You looked up at Antonio, admiring his handsome features as he gazed out the window at the falling snow. He blinked slowly before turning towards you to meet your gaze, and it was as if he could look right into your mind and see what you were thinking; for he set down his wine glass and placed his hand on your waist, tenderly pulling you closer to him. You smiled softly, never breaking eye contact with the romantic Spaniard. He took your wine glass as well and set it down next to his on the small nearby table. You rested your arms around his neck, keeping your bodies an arm’s length apart just so you could keep looking at one another. 

His other hand found its way to your hip as well, sending chills up your spine. The slow beat of the music began to take control of your bodies; your hips began to sway languidly along to the beat of the classic tune. The snow seemed to get thicker as you danced; the white flakes gracefully blanketed the world outside in a quilt of white. You were so entranced by his movements that you hadn’t noticed how small the space between you had gotten until your chest was nearly touching his. You felt Antonio’s hand leave your right hip before he took your right hand off of the base of his neck to entwine his fingers with yours. Your body began to move on its own as Antonio brought his face closer to yours. You felt your eyes slowly begin to close; Antonio’s nose now touching yours. Your bodies stopped swaying right before you lips hovered millimeters away from Antonio’s. In that moment, it felt as though the world stood still, time no longer meant anything to you.

It was Antonio that finally moved, your lips finally meeting ; his soft, warm lips feeling like heaven against yours. His hand left yours and instead rested against the center of your back, pulling you closer to him. Your hands rested on the back of his neck, insisting that you didn’t ever want this kiss to end. Frank Sinatra’s voice grew quieter as he sang the last few words of his ballad. 

“Because you’re sensational…  
Sensational…  
That’s all…”


End file.
